


Christmas Tradition

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Multi, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jena Bartley (jenab)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/gifts).



By the end of the night, they were both exhausted. After preparing all day for the yearly Stilinski/ Argent Christmas eve dinner, all John and Chris wanted to do was to go to bed and have a celebration of their own. With the dishes and left over food cleaned up (thanks to Allison), John and Chris had little to do.

The only thing they could do was wait until their kids left for the night. They didn’t seem to be in any hurry to leave. This of course, left both John and Chris disappointed. Every year, their tradition had been to make love all night and sleep until Christmas morning. That, of course, was before Stiles got his wife, Allison, pregnant. Now with her due date drawing close, Allison didn’t want to stray to far from her farther and step-father/father-in-law.

John and Chris would just have to make due with the crackling fire, peppermint schnapps and a piece of mistletoe. Taking advantage of little privacy they had, the two men started to make out on the couch. Faces flushed from the alcohol, John briefly pulled away from Chris to take his shirt off when they hear loud shout.

Reluctantly, they got off the couch and went to investigate the reason why Allison was currently cursing Stiles out. Entering the kitchen, they saw a look of pain on Allison’s face as Stiles ran around the house like a chicken without a head. “It's times,” he yelled as he went to get everything ready.

While Stiles continued to panic, John and Chris took Allison to the car. Soon they would be having their first grandchild and that was much better than any Christmas Eve tradition John and Chris had.

THE END


End file.
